hitsugimenochaikafandomcom-20200213-history
Akari Acura
Akari Acura (アカリ・アキュラ; Akari Akyura) is Toru's adopted sister. Like her brother, her profession also a saboteur. But since the end of the war, she has solely been their main source of income. Akari is very attached and overly fond of her brother. When Toru decides to follow Chaika, she also chooses to travel with them. Personality Akari rarely shows her emotions, usually showing a blank expression and only talking in a polite manner. However, this is a facade as she is actually a pervert. The only times she shows emotion is either during battles or when interacting with her brother, Toru. Akari "loves" her brother and constantly expresses this "love" to him despite Toru always ignoring or rejecting her advances. Her attachment to her brother can often borderline on obsession, getting jealous whenever Toru interacts with another girl, prompting a violent or competitive reaction. Akari also has a very wild and vivid imagination, often thinking perverse thoughts or jumping to wrong conclusions, usually about her brother or those involved. Because she was orphaned at a young age, Akari believes in loyalty to one's family deeply. Thus, she deeply cares and respects her brother despite not being blood-related. After the end of the war, she continues to stay and support him, even though she could have easily found another man to support her. When he decides to follow Chaika, she also chooses to go with him, regardless of the circumstances. However, her devotion does have limits, during the time when he refused to work, she threatened to stuff him if he didn't change. In battle, Akari has a great trust in her brother, able to work effectively as a team. While fighting, she is usually calm and composed, allowing her to analyze her opponent as she battles, although not to the same extent as Toru. If the fight does become intense, she sometimes become more violent and aggressive. Outside of her brother, Akari is capable of making rational decisions and interacting with others. While her brother is the only one she truly cares about, she has shown displays of compassion for others. Chaika Trabant, for example, she initially did not accept her at first. However, over time, she has grown to care for Chaika as a dear friend and becomes protective of her. Appearance Akari is a fairly tall woman, being almost as tall as Toru. She has thick green hair that stands bulbously on the top and tied into a pony tail at the back. Her attire consists of a pink mini skirt that exposes her hips and a top that lacks shoulders with a low neckline. She also has stockings that match her skirt in color, white knee-length boots with the heels and toes brown, and a yellow knife holder strapped to her behind. She is usually seen carrying her comblade sledgehammer both on and off the battlefield. Iron-Blood transformation When in the Iron-blood transformation, her hair becomes red like her Toru's with crimson markings appear on her face and body. Unlike her brother's marking, hers are less elaborate and thinner as well, appearing as two sets of vertical lines appearing on the upper and lower sections of her forehead and cheeks. Abilities Raised as a saboteur from a young age, Akari possesses many abilities and skills that allows her to do numerous jobs, both on and off the battlefield. *'High Physicality': Akari has extremely high physical abilities which includes above average strength, speed, instincts, reflexes, flexibility, and stamina. Her strength and stamina allows her to hold her Comblade sledgehammer with one hand, as well move at fast paces without slowing down even while carrying her weapon. Unlike Toru, she has consistently trained and improved her skills **'Acrobatics': Akari is a very skilled acrobatic, able to jump high distances and perform skills in mid-air. She also uses this for stealth and fighting. **'Iron-Blood Transformation': A saboteur technique that causes the human body to be optimized for fighting. Activated by extreme mental concentration, Akari's physical abilities greatly increases and her combat skills also improves considerably. The technique, however, has limited use per day as it requires a great amount of energy to use. *'Hammer Fighting Style': Having a Comblade sledgehammer as her main weapon, Akari is very skilled in using the hammer to fight. Her style emphasizes on close range fighting, inflicting heavy damage through brute force and power. Despite the weight of the sledgehammer, Akari is able to single handedly wield it and move agilely without impediment *'Stealth & Reconnaissance': Akari is skillfully experienced in both stealth and reconnaissance. Her time as a saboteur has taught her how to scout enemy forts and infiltrate the compound without detection. She is able to hide her presence quickly and effectively, allowing her to spy on enemies or escape without a trace. Outside the field of battle, Akari is skilled in gathering information and resources while traveling. Over the years, she has built a network of information, gathering info through women's gossip sessions, much to her brother's dismay. Despite her source, she has stated that it's ambiguous nature allows her to infer details with enough quantity. Equipment *'Comblade Sledgehammer': A sledgehammer that has a spike on one end of the head. It can change the length of it's handle for carrying in her leather scabbard. *'Throwing Knives': Small throwing knives Akari can use to attack from a distance. *'Poisoned Needles': In the anime, she used a poisoned needle on Fredrika that slowly weakened her greatly. *'Explosive Kunais': Kunais with explosives built into the handle which is triggered by a timer that is set to explode after a short amount of time. Relationships Toru Acura Akari and Toru are adoptive siblings, raised together since a young age to be trained as saboteurs. Having no living kin, she deeply cherishes her familial bond with Toru. Akari is quite loyal, staying and supporting him after the war despite his initial lazy attitude. When he decides to help Chaika, she unhesitantly chose to follow him, despite the danger. However, she does have her limits, threatening to stuff him when he continued to refuse to work before. Regardless, she greatly cares and loves her brother, although her devotion often borderlines on obsession. Frequently, she imagines wild fantasies regarding her brother, often misreading the situation and labeling him as a big pervert. Long used to her behavior, Toru's usual response is to either ignore or rebuff her remarks. In spite of their weird dynamic, they remain close and have great faith in each other. They know one another enough that they are able to work as a team, both on and off the battlefield. Chaika Trabant In their first meeting, Akari was initially suspicious of Chaika due to a mixture of her mysterious background and closeness with Toru. As a result, she did not like Chaika in the beginning, although that had less to do with Chaika herself and was more a result of Akari's jealousy of the girl's perceived relationship with Toru. Akari tends to one sidedly compete with Chaika over her brother, once stating that she would fulfill his sexual desires. However, after traveling together the two have become much closer. Chaika, grateful for Akari's help, quickly gets along with her and soon they are able fight together as a team in battle. Akari, while sometimes still jealous and suspicious of Chaika, cares deeply for the girl. When Chaika is taken hostage, Akari warmly welcomes her back when she is freed. Overall, they are good friends and are willing to fight for one another. Media Akari characterdesign.jpg|Character design Akari characterdesign2.jpg Chaika 007.jpg Novel.jpg Chaika3 000e.jpg Chaika2 000g.jpg Chaika2 000d.jpg Chaika Newtype 04 2014.jpg|Newtype Magazine April 2014 Chaika Newtype 05 2014.jpg|Newtype Magazine May 2014 Grad shoots Akari.png Grad drugs Akari.png Akari is defeated.png Chaika's Silencer Technique.png Fredrika's Trick.png Chaika the Coffin Princess Cast Reveal Akari Trivia *The color of Akari's hair and eyes are the opposite of Toru's; while she has green hair and blue eyes, Toru has green eyes and blue hair. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Saboteurs Category:Knife Throwers Category:Orphans